Beni's presents
by dream18writer
Summary: It is almost Christmas and the boys decided to do a secret Santa with each other. The loved the idea and did it but as they were shopping they each realized that they never included Beni. Due to this they all decided to get her something too. What will they get and will she like the gifts? (This story as all characters. Including Wakamei and Kiro.)
1. Chapter 1

It is the month of Christmas and everyone was getting ready. That includes the young knights who just loved the holiday and it is not just because they get out of school. It was also because they got to spend time with their families. Family members they see every day and ones they hardly see at all. It was the perfect time for all of them to come together.

This Christmas the boys, including Gen, decided to do something a little different. Since they had some money from chores and other things they decided to do a secret Santa with each other. They write down their names then but them in a box. After that they drew a name and that person would be who they get the present for. After all the names were drawn they left each other and agreed to meet on Christmas Eve to give them to each other.

**Guren**

The first person to start looking for a present was Guren. Since his dad was working he had the time. His person was Ceylan. He knew this was going to be easy after all they are best friends.

"Maybe I should get him something unexpected?" He asked himself not really wanting to get him anything to do with jokes.

He wondered the stores in search for something Ceylan would like but it turns out it was a lot harder then he thought. He actually was about to give up on his search and just get him a joke book but then he saw it. In a toy store he saw a mode rocket. Guren knew for a fact that Ceylan loved rockets and space and knew this was perfect, but then he looked at the price. He had enough but if he did get it he would not have much left, but it was for his friend so he got it.

After he bought it he was quite pleased that he found the perfect present for him. He didn't like that he spent so much of his spending money but he felt it was worth it. As he was walking he comes across something that made him stop in his tracks. In the window of a shop he saw a present that instantly made him think of Beni. He then realized they never included her. He went in to see the prize and saw he had just enough so he got it for her, so he decided to get it.

**Ceylan**

Ceylan was also looking for a present he figured he had to as soon as possible because he got an impossible person to shop for.

"Of all the people. I had to gen. Does he even like anything?"

Ceylan began his search and he went into many stores but found nothing. He found books but he didn't know what Gen liked. He saw nick-knack and he didn't think he would like them. He saw movies but just like the books he didn't know what he liked. He thought maybe he would like the gothic style of movie but really he didn't want to spend too much on a present he didn't know would be good.

After awhile he finally just thought back on what he does know about Gen. He thought of their first meeting and how he didn't like them. He thought of the times he battled them on Quarton. He thought of the time he stole the dragon key. He thought of pretty much everything and nothing was helpful on finding something he would like. He even thought of the good times like how he helped them bet Vilius and everything else and still nothing.

"Man! He needs to open up a bit more. I don't know what to get him."

At that point he walked by a toy story and saw a gift that was cheap and funny. Since he didn't know what to get him and he was naughty for most of the time they knew each other he figure the best gift was coal. Fake ones of course.

"I hope he finds this funny." Ceylan thought about it. "He won't but everyone else might think so."

He got it and was about to walk out but before he could he saw something at the end of the store. It was something he normally didn't look at but this time was different. This made him realized that they left someone out. That person was Beni and even though Ceylan didn't like her too much they were now friends, so he felt bad they forgot about her. He thought it over and figured it was not too late so he got the present on went home to set it up.

**Gen**

Gen spent a few days thinking about his gift. He didn't know the boys that much but he did know Chooki loved sports.

"OK, so I got Chooki. What should I get?"

He went into deep thought of the possible gifts to get. He figured he had a lot of sports stuff already, so he was reluctant on getting him that but that was all he knew he liked. He thought back and knew he had quite a few sports equipment. Over time he thought it might just be easier to go out and look around.

He went to the mall a few days before Christmas and looked at all the sports shops. He saw a lot of stuff he might like but they were either too expensive or he knew Chooki had it. Over time he just figured he should just not give him a present but Chooki was a friend now and even though he was new to the friendship thing he knew friends don't do that.

"What else can I get?"

He pondered this question for awhile but then he finally just gave up and got him the next sports equipment he saw. That was a hockey stick and a puck. It was ok in price and figured something was better than nothing so he get it.

On his way out and on his way home he looked all around at all the shops and happy Christmas shoppers. While he was walking he remembered something or someone.

'Beni!" He said to himself.

He realized they forgot Beni. He knew her the longest so he felt really bad that he forgot about her. He wanted to make it up to her, so he went on one more search but this time for a present for her. He had an idea but he just hoped she would like.

**Chooki**

Chooki got Toxsa and Chooki was beyond relieved he got someone easy. The only thing was that he had to go around with Kiro too. He was stuck babysitting her again, and because she couldn't say home alone he brought her along while he got Toxsa's present. He went to the game store and looked for his favorite game 'Doomsploder'. He saw the newest release and got it.

When they left Kiro was looking around and kept stopping to say she wanted this and that. Chooki told her he couldn't but she continued to tell him what she wanted. Eventually she came to a shop that interested her in a different way.

"Let get this." She said while pointing inside.

Chooki looked and knew exactly who she wanted to get it for and it was not her. It was for Beni. Chooki at that point realized they never included her and she would not get anything and felt bad about it. He knew how much Kiro liked her and really she was their friend, so he agreed to Kiro request and went inside to get it.

**Toxsa**

Toxsa had to wait to get his present. He got Guren and he knew exactly what to get him. The problem was that he didn't have enough so he worked for the money. It took him a few days but he was finally able to get it. He went to the sports shop and got him a brand new board. He knew how much Guren wanted a new one and he also felt bad that his last one was destroyed, so he decided it was perfect.

After a minute of walking he suddenly remembered Beni. "Oh right. I should get her something too." He also didn't like her much but they were friends or at least were counted as friend, so he felt he should get her something.

He went to the closes game shop and bought her a cheap and girly game but when he walked out Wakamei was there waiting for him.

"What you got there?" He asked suspicion.

Toxsa explained about how he wanted to get Beni a gift and decided to get her something. Wakamei was not impressed with the present he got her. After meeting Beni Wakamei felt she deserves something more. Because of this she forced Toxsa to go with her to get Beni a real gift.

Wakamei had lots of ideas but since she had little money and Toxsa didn't have much more they had to stop and think a bit. After awhile she figured out a present that would be perfect for her. At least she hoped so. She didn't know her that well yet but she felt like she would like this. She grabbed Toxsa and they went straight to the store and got her the present.

**Everyone**

It was finally Christmas Eve and the boys all came together to give the gifts to each other, but when they saw that they all had an extra gift they knew they had to switch locations. Chooki went to get Kiro because he figured she would want to watch. Wakamei was already there. She was there to make sure Toxsa was at the diner on time because they were open that day and they would be busy but she allowed him to do this one thing first.

After everything was set they all went over to Beni's house for the exchange. They were all excited and nervous about what she would think. They all felt bad that they forgot her and they hoped there gifts would be ok. Once they get there they knocked and the door and waiting for her to answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _VERY LONG CHAPTER! I didn't want to split it up into two chapters, so I just made one really long one. I hope you like it._

**End of Author's Note.**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and Beni was currently decorating her home. She never really celebrated Christmas before but ever since she met the boys she found that little things were fun. However she with kind of wishing they were there with her. While she was setting up she actually was feeling very lonely.<p>

"Maybe I should call them?" She asked herself. She shook her head no and responded to her own question. "No I can't. They are probably with their own fam…" but before she could finish her answer she heard the door bell. "Who could that be?" She went to the door and opened it. She was very surprised to everyone.

They all had their hands behind their backs at first but once the door was opened they showed her their hands with presents and said, "Marry Christmas Beni!" All in unison.

Beni was so happy and shocked to see them that she felt like crying. She didn't however because she really did not want the boys to see her like that. "What are all of you doing here?"

That was when Guren stepped forwards and said, "Well, we did this secret Santa thing but when we got our presents…" he paused to look at everyone. "…we realized we never included you. You are our friend now and so we felt bad. But everyone here ended up getting you a present."

Beni was utterly shocked. "You guys didn't have to do that. I-I mean, I didn't get you guys anything."

"That is fine." Chooki said with a smile.

"Yeah. We knew we would get nothing in return but like Guren said you are our friend, so we got you something. Even if you're a pain sometimes." Ceylan laughed at his last sentence.

Beni looked ever at Toxsa who didn't say anything and he said, "I mainly go something because Wakamei told me too."

"No you didn't." Wakamei said correcting him. "You got her something you just didn't get her anything good. I helped you get something she would like."

Toxsa blushed and said, "Whatever."

"Don't feel bad. Kiro was the one who showed me what to get her. Actually if Kiro wasn't there I would have never gotten her anything." Chooki admitted.

"Thanks." Beni said sarcastically.

Chooki stuttered and said, "But I am glad I did. Like the others said you're a friend."

"Well, as a friend I guess I should let you guys in now." She said allowing everyone into her home.

"Thanks!" They all said in unison.

They all walked in and saw how decorative the home was. There was a small tree with ornaments, tinsel around the handrail of the stairs; she also hung lights in random places. It was obvious to the boys she wanted to celebrate Christmas. Now they all were very glad they did not forget about her.

She went over to the sofa and sat down. "Come on boys." They all did as instructed.

After they all found a comfortable place on the floor or sofa they sat in silence. They didn't know how to get all this to begin. Not only that but they were also kind of worried about whether or not Beni would like their gives. After a few minutes it was Wakamei who broke it all.

"Ok this is taking too long. Toxsa give her your present first." Said in an annoyed tone.

Toxsa was surprised. "What!? Why me?" He said not wanting to go first.

"Because we need to finish this up quickly so we can go back to the diner. Mom and dad need help and we allowed you just to do this." She said in a very intimidating way.

Toxsa know that was true but really if he had a choice he would not work that day but he didn't have a choice. He gave in and gave Beni his gift. "Here." He said as he did.

"To make this faster give your other gift to Guren now." Wakamei said wanted to speed things up.

They originally wanted to open the presents one at a time but because some of them were in a rush they decided to open the presents two at a time. The first two were Guren and Beni.

Guren opened his first but really he didn't really need to open it to know what it was. He ripped open the wrapping paper and it revealed a new board. "WOW!" Guren said in amazement. "How did you get this?"

"Not easy. I had to do a lot and still had to beg but this was the only this I knew you wanted." Toxsa said with a smile.

"Wow. Thanks Toxsa." Guren said happily.

Meanwhile Beni was looked at her present and was not really impressed at first since it was just a plain paper bag that held her present. When she opened it she was even less impressed. When she looked it appeared to be a game and really she had little interest in games, but she took it out and was instantly surprised. Surrounding the game was a bracelet with her name on it. It had pink and green beads and was held by elastic.

"What is this?" Beni wondered.

"A good gift. I hope." Wakamei said. "Toxsa wanted to only get you that game but something just told me you wouldn't have liked that, so we got this too. Do you like it?"

Beni took another looked at the bracelet and then took it off the game and put it on. "I love it." She said with a huge smile.

The boys were happy to see that but now they just hoping she would like their presents too. The next person to hand out their presents was Ceylan since he wanted to get this over with. He gave a box with a bow to both Beni and Gen.

Gen opened his first and really he was not impressed. "What it this?" When he opened it up he saw nothing but little black objects. He picked them up and said, "Is this coal?"

"Yep. Fake coal but I thought it was fitting." Ceylan said smiling. Gen was actually quite upset. Ceylan saw this but seemed to not care. "Either way. Beni your turn."

"Not sure I want to now." Beni said a little nervous about her gift since Gen got coal.

"Come on." Ceylan said nearly pleading.

Beni did end up opening it up but when she did she was disappointed and a little mad to see her box was filled with fake coals too. "What is this?!" She said angrily.

"Your gift." Ceylan said smiling.

Beni was quite upset. "Well here is what I think of your gift." She picked up a coal and slammed it on the floor. This shocked everyone but really they felt Beni was not in the wrong.

After she through it she looked down and was beyond surprised. There on the floor was the coal but it was split in two and inside was a little flower barrette. "What is that?" Beni wondered.

Ceylan smiled and said calmly. "Your real present."

After that Beni picked up all the coals and it was revealed that they all open. There was about 15 of them and in each one there was a little hair accessories. When Gen saw this he wondered about his pieces of coal and also tried to open them up. They did as well. Inside his were little treats like chocolate or mints.

Ceylan saw that Gen was opening them and said, "Sorry if you don't like them. I don't know much about you and didn't really want to get you something you would hate, so I got this instead. I hope you like it." He then looked at Beni and said, "I hope you like yours too."

Beni was still amazed at all the different hair accessories. She actually really liked them. She looked at Ceylan and gave him a small smile. "Well I don't like how they came but I do like the gift. Thanks."

"Yeah me too." Gen said putting on of the treats into his mouth.

"Great!" Ceylan said pleased he did ok.

The next person was Chooki. Well more of Kiro wanted him to be next because she ran up to Beni was the present. While she did that Chooki went up to Toxsa to give him his present.

"Open ours now. I helped choose it." Kiro said happily.

Beni smiled at her and said, "Ok. I wonder what it is."

Beni began to open it but when she did it revealed to be another box. After the last gift she was a little hesitant about opening it but then she looked at Kiro and knew she would not do something like Ceylan did.

Then when she was about open the box everyone heard Toxsa yell, "OH YEAH! Doomsploder 9! I have been waiting for this game!"

Beni looked over and saw Toxsa practically jumping in delight. He was so happy he got his game and now everyone knew it. When he mostly calmed down Beni looked over at Kiro who was waiting anxiously for her to open the gift. Beni did not wait to open it anymore.

When she finally opened it her eyes began to shine. She loved what she was seeing. In the box was a new outfit. It looked to be a Christmas outfit but still it looked cute and she liked that.

"So do you like it?" Kiro said praying she did.

Beni looked at her and said, "I love it. It is so cute. Although it is mainly for Christmas I still love it."

"Yeah sorry about that. When we were walking around she saw that in the window and thought it would look good on you. However because we had so little money we could only get you that one outfit. Kiro also refused to leave the store without that one." Chooki explained.

Everyone then began to imagine Kiro crying and screaming in the store for Chooki to get the outfit and they felt a little bad for him. Kiro did that same but she was glad nonetheless that they got it for her.

"Either way. Thank you both for this." Kiro was happy and that made Beni happy.

The next person was Guren but first he handed Ceylan his. Ceylan opened it immediately because he was ready to get his present and when he opened it he was delighted to see a box for a model rocket.

"WOW! This is so amazing." Ceylan said obviously loving his gift.

"I didn't know you liked rockets?" Chooki said.

"You bet. Actually I love space and everything like that, but I think that only people who know that are my parents and Guren." Ceylan explained.

"Who know you were interested in something normal." Beni said in a joking manner. "I thought you only cared about your jokes."

"Guess you were wrong miss no it all." Ceylan joked back.

Before they could get into an argument Guren came in. "OK that is it. Here is your present Beni."

Beni was looking forward to this one since she knew Guren would get something she liked. When she unwrapped the nicely wrapped packaging she saw only box. When she opened the lid she saw a pair of cute boots. Although the color was solid white and the design was simple Beni still loved them.

"Sorry if it's not something more but I did not have much to work with." Guren said.

"That is fine. I really like them. I never liked those over decorative shoes anyway, so these are perfect." Beni said smiling.

"That is good." Guren said giving a sigh of relief.

The last person to give out their gifts was Gen. He wasted no time in giving Chooki his although everyone know exactly what it was before they even came to Beni's house. This was because the present was not wrapped at all. He got him a pair of hockey sticks and a puck.

He handed them to Chooki and said, "Here I wasn't sure what to get you, so hope this works." He blushed a little bit when he said that because he was embarrass. He never did this before and so it was out of his comfort zone.

Chooki took them and said, "Wow. I actually don't have these. They are great thank you."

Gen was relieved that his first gift to someone else was a success. Now was the person he really hoped he got the right present for. He walked over to Beni and gave her a very small box that was not wrapped.

Beni took the little box and wondered what could be in it. She took a couple of guesses before she actually opened it but she finally did. When she did she saw probably the best present she received that day. It was gold lock it. The chain was thin but the lock it was a little bigger than what she thought.

She took it out of the box and everyone was surprised by it. "Wow that is pretty." Kiro said.

Beni smile and looked at it. "Yes it is." She then opened it and saw that there was nothing in it.

"I figured I let you chose what to put in it." Gen said with a smile.

Beni thought for a moment and looked around. Normally in a lock it you put a picture of someone that matters to you but currently she wondered who that could be. She looked all around the room and eventually looked at each person that gave her a present. She remembered what they got her and remembered that none of them was getting anything in return. She then remembered they were all her friends now.

"I think I know what to put in it." Everyone looked at her but she didn't say anything. "Wait here." Then she left the room.

Everyone in the room did what she said but they wondered what she was doing. Not only did she leave the room but she took each of the gifts too. They figured she was doing something to them but they wondered what. After about 15 minutes they could hear her returning. They looked towards the door she exited from and saw her enter.

She was wearing ever gift she received. She had on Toxsa's bracelet, Chooki's outfit, one of Ceylan's hair accessories, and finally Guren's boots. Kiro was happy to see her in the outfit and really the boys were stunned. She actually looked very cute in what they got her and they all instantly felt they got her the right presents. They then looked in her hand and saw there was a camera.

"I was thinking I could put in a picture of all of use." She smiled when she said this. Everyone looked at each other and then back to Beni and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

For the picture Kiro was to the right of Beni and Wakamei was to the left. Right beside Kiro was Ceylan who was kneeling to her level and behind him was Toxsa. Behind Kiro was Chooki and Guren and Gen were behind him.

When they were ready Wakamei went to set up the camera. When she was done she ran back to her place. They all were ready for the picture and right when the picture was taken they all smiled and some of them even did a pose. Ceylan gave a peace sign and Toxsa gave him antlers. Guren waved and so did Wakamei.

Beni looked at the picture and laughed. "This is perfect. Thank you."

After that they all had to leave but they wished her a Marry Christmas and a happy new year. Beni knew this was going to be a great Christmas and a wonderful new year. After the holidays she went and got the picture developed and was about to put it in her new lock it. She was very happy with it and looked forward to the future with her new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Second Note:<strong> _Well that is it. Sorry if it was to long but I hope you liked it. Feel free to review._


End file.
